


A Sleepless Sleepover

by x_halima_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_halima_x/pseuds/x_halima_x





	A Sleepless Sleepover

* * *

What was it about her that would cause such a funny feeling coursing through her veins? The minute Cheryl laid eyes upon the raven-haired beauty, she felt drawn to her as if there was an invisible force pulling her towards the great Veronica Lodge.

Okay Cheryl admitted, she was quite the red-haired, fiery mean girl at school, but these constant smart remarks were only ever a front to conceal her true feelings.

Cheryl kept her distance most of the time and would study Veronica from afar. Of course, no-one could find out the real truth. She wasn't ready for that yet. Nonetheless, she still invited her to a sleep over to satisfy Veronica's need to end this petty frenemy charade they had going on. Little did she know...

The night went on and they both sat on the luxury, kingsize bed. It took every ounce of strength in Cheryl's petite body to not attack Veronica with sweet kisses. However, she contained herself and they sat there talking for ages.  
"I have a feeling Jason would have liked you".

Cheryl was so in love with this girl, this mysterious chick from New York who amazingly lit up her world after the death of her twin brother.

Eventually, Cheryl had decided it was time to sleep considering Veronica was yawning for the past hour. Cheryl insisted that they'd share a bed tonight apparently due to _"forgetting"_ to make the guest room.

Cheryl waited until she was sure Veronica was sleeping by listening to the steady sounds of her breathing. She turned around and saw, what she could only describe as an angel peacefully sleeping in a cloud. Veronica looked so beautiful and pure in her slumber. Her perfect tan skin glowing, kindly complimented by her defined, breath-taking features. Cheryl was truly in awe.

She scooted closer and carefully tucked away stray strands of hair, she wanted to appreciate every angle of Veronica's face tonight. Her hands then moved to her brown arms, she stroked them and wondered how they ever got so smooth. Cheryl felt she could lay like this forever, just cuddled up next to the only good thing in her life.

She placed her head on Veronica's chest and listened to her heartbeat. The soothing rhythm calmed and relaxed Cheryl enough to fall asleep in that same position.

\---------------------------------------------------

The following morning Cheryl woke up and saw that the bed was empty. Weird, she thought. Suddenly, Veronica came in glowing as usual, Cheryl made a side-note to ask about her skin care routine. Veronica's strange facial expression spoke a thousand words.

"Morning Ronnie, what are you doing up so early?"

"Cheryl." Veronica muttered.

"I mean... we got into bed real late last night, you should be sleeping like a baby right now."

"Cheryl!"

"Yeah?"

"I was awake the whole time..."


End file.
